Cupids Helper 2: Loves Arrow
by fashion forward
Summary: Macy and Cassie are back. But things have changed. For starters, Kim and Jack are getting married. Leom is now dating Stacy Turner. And Cassie and Macy now have their own apartment. But as Kim begins to get her wedding jitters, it's up to Macy to help Jack and Kim again. Only this time keeping them together. And now Cassie is Going to play her own little match maker game with Macy
1. Welcome Back?

Cassie's** POV**

I woke up right as the plain landed. My ears buzzed a little, but I just shook it off. I was so excited to be back. Not but 5 minutes after we got of the plain did Macy's phone ring.

"Hello?" She stepped to the side and began to talk to the mystery person. Who I would asume is Jack, since he's been calling her every 2 seconds it seems like. I looked around at the familiar surroundings. Ah how I've missed this place. Five years has seamed to pass by so slow. But now Macy is 17 and I'm 18. That's right, I am a legal adult. By law. Surprisingly none of our friends are here. I looked around but saw none of their faces. Had they all forgotten that today was the day we get back. I brushed the thought aside as Macy walked back over.

"Mhmm. Yeah. Got it. Talk to you later Jack. Bye." Yup, it was Jack, I was right. Macy hung up the phone and looked at me. "Cassie, Jack says he's going to be a little late to pick us up. So we should just go to the entrance and wait for someone there. We walked out to the entrance. The Seaford air warming my skin. With this kind of weather, I don't ever want to leave Seaford again.

"Hey there lady's. How are you." Said a boy as he walked over with his group of friends. "Why don't you come and hang out with us." He went to touch my arm but Macy stepped in front of me an pushed me behind her. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her with them, but she frantically tried to pull her wrist back.

"Leave them alone." Said a deep voice. I turned to see a really hot guy. Macy finally pulled her wrist free and ran towards the man.

"Jack!" She screamed. Jack?!

"Look man we don't want any trouble." Said the guy and his group of friends as they slowly backed away.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. It's just a good thing you got here when you did. Other wise those boys would be crawling back home." Said Macy.

"Yeah." Laughed Jack. Now that I looked at him, he looked a lot like Jack. With his chacolate brown hair and eyes. And his hight seemed about right. I'm surprised I didn't recognize him before. "Come on, I'll take you out to frozen yougert. My treat."

"Yay!" Screamed Macy. I laughed and pushed her along.

"So where are everyone else?" I asked, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Oh don't worry about them. I'm sure they're around here some where." Said Jack with a suspicious grin. He was up to something. This made me smile though. I had a certain feeling about why we were going to the frozen yogurt shop. Macy obviously didn't understand, because she had a confused look on her face. Then a look of realization hit her face so fast I didn't even have time to blink. I could tell she was excited to see Leom. I just hope he felt the same. I swear if that boy does anything to hurt her I will kill him. "Oh and me and Kim have something to tell you." This made Macy snap her head to face Jack. She had crazy look in her eyes, so I stepped over and hooked my arm into her's. If the time came I was going to have to hold her back from jumping on Jack to get the information she wanted. And knowing Macy, I can truly that she would definitely do that.

Jack opened the door to his car and Macy and I stepped in. Smiles plastered across our faces as we headed toward the Frozen Yogurt Shop.

**Kim's POV**

I held back the erg to squeal. I couldn't wait to see Macy and Cassie. They are just going to die when I tell them the news.

"Hey Kim!" Said Jerry walking into the room. "I just got a text from Eddie. He says, _Sorry I can't make it, my mom is taking me to see collages. Sign Eddie._" I frowned at the message. I had known how much Eddie wanted to be here. But as he said, today was the only day he could meet for his interview at Simond University. Then it hit me. I had just realized that Cassie would be going off to collage this year too. And this was Macy's and Leom's last year of high school.

I looked out the window to see Jack's car pull into the parking lot. Jack, Macy, and Cassie stepped out of the car, walked into the frozen yogurt shop, an...

"SUPRISE!" Yelled everyone.

**Cassie's POV**

Me and Macy froze. This was the coolest thing ever. I noticed Macy looking around and I began to also. But I couldn't find the one person I know she was looking for. Leom. Before I could say anything though, Jack and Kim walked over holding hands.

"Macy, Cassie. We have some big news to tell you." Said Kim.

"What?" Asked Macy eagerly.

"You see," Began Jack. "Kim and I are..."

"Sorry I'm late." Interrupted a familiar voice. I turned around to see Leom. But then I looked a little closer to notice he had someone under his arm. I looked over at Macy to see the scowl on her face. The person under his arm was none other than Macy's worst enemy. Stacy Turner. I quickly grabbed Macy's shoulders and turned her back around to face Jack and Kim.

"As I was saying." Continued Jack. "Kim and I are getting married."

"What!" Screamed Macy in joy. causing everyone to look in her direction. Even Leom who finally seemed to notice we were here. But Macy couldn't have cared less. For she jumped at Kim and Jack, right into their arms. "Congratulations!" She screamed. "I'm so happy for you." With that Kim and Jack walked away and Leom walked over.

"Macy. Hey." He said. The scowl on Macy's face returned but she quickly turned it into a smile as she turned around to face Leom. Only to see that Stacy was still under his arm.

"Hey Leom!" I said giving my little brother a big hug.

"Hey Cassie. You guys remember Stacy. Well we are now officially boyfriend and girl friend. isn't it great." Macy's eyes widened and her smile suddenly became supper noticeably fake. I felt really bad for her.

"That's... Great." She somehow managed to get out. With that Leom walked away to go talk to some other people with Stacy. Macy on the other hand was not so lucky. She was completely frozen. And then I noticed it, a single tear rolled down her cheek. But her smile never disappeared.

'Mac..." I was cut short.

"Hey Cassie. Remember that apartment we got just before we came back. The one we said we would live together in for now. Yeah well I think I'm ready to go see it now."

"Macy, Come on let's stay a little longer. We just got here after al..."

"Cassie, please. I just want to go home."

"I understand. Are you okay if we walk to my house first, So I can grab my car."

"That's fine by me." I noticed some more tears.

"Why don't we go now."

"Yeah."

We started to walk towards the door. No one seemed to notice. Except for one. Leom. I noticed him out of the corner of my eye as he starred at us leave. I shot him a glare that said, _look what you've done how could you._ And with that we were gone.

**Jack's POV**

I looked around for Macy but couldn't find her or Cassie anywhere. I looked over though to see Leom just standing there. Starring at the door, with an expressionless face.

"Leom!" I called. He seemed to snap out of his daze. "Have you seen Macy or Cassie."

"Yeah they just left."

"Why?"

"I don't know why don't you call Cassie."

I picked up my phone and dialed Cassie's phone number. she picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Cassie?"

"Jack? What do you want."

"Well you guys just left so suddenly, I was just wondering if anything was wr..." I stopped mid sentence. "Is that crying?"

"Look Jack. Macy's had a rough day from finding out that her now X-boyfriend got a new girlfriend while she was gone. She's been through a lot. Okay. She just needs some space. So tell Leom not to call. Okay. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay." I said. But before I could say anything else she hung up.

**Cassie's POV**

I hung up the phone and walked over to the now crying Macy. She looked terrible. Her mascara had smeared, and she had rubbed her lipstick around her face. So that was ruined too. I sat down beside her, and did what I knew needed to be done. I Put down platters of health foods, since she had her heart broken in a frozen yogurt shop ice cream just didn't seem right, and turned on _21st Cruise #._ The most dramatic soap-opera ever. ANd we both began to yell and laugh and cry and have a total break up girls night out. I gave Macy a hug, and she gave me one back.

"Best friends forever?" I asked.

"Best friends forever." She agreed. And with that we were ready to get on with our lives.

**Don't Worry. More Kick Will Be Coming. And Macy Will Not Have Her Heart Broken For Ever. But Keep On Reading To Find Out What Happens Next.**


	2. Same Old Enimies

**Just Wanted To Put Out There, Have Any Of You Guys Heard Of Wattpad. Because If You Have And You Like My Stories On Here, I Was Wondering If You'd Check Out My Wattpad Account Queen_Bee53. It Has Some Of My Original Work On There And I Would Love to Know What You Guys Think Of It. It's Called "The Crazy Life of High School Drop Out Wannabe's" . Now On To The ****Story.**

**Macy's POV**

People say if you love something let it free. And it will find its way back to you. Well they are all liars. Yeah. I let my boyfriend go. Came back, guess who got a new girlfriend. That's right, my idiot of a now x-boyfriend. and of course, school was starting tomorrow. Yippee. If you couldn't tell, I just used sarcasm there. I groaned and somehow made my way out of bed. For the fifth time in two hours. I was already dressed. I did that the second time I woke up. I slapped on a happy face and made my way to the kitchen, where Cassie was already making breakfast.

"Good morning Macy." She said in a chipper voice.

"Hey Cassie. What are you making?" I asked.

"Oh you know eggs and toast. The only breakfast foods I know how to cook." I chuckled at her remark. Cassie always somehow made me laugh. I smiled and she handed me a piece of toast.

"So what are we going to do today?" I questioned.

"Well, why don't we swing by the dojo real fast, go talk to Rudy. Get signed up and then leave to do other stuff before anyone else gets there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I laughed. I knew Cassie was trying to make sure that me and Leom didn't run into each other for right now. But I was fine. I was so over him. And by 'over' I mean I could hide my emotions from him just long enough so he wouldn't know how heart-broken I am. And then I would probably crumble into a million pieces and cry my eyes out some more. But no biggie. After breakfast, Cassie grabbed her car keys and we headed out.

I didn't mind the fact that no was at the dojo, except for Rudy of course. No what bothered me is how excited Cassie was for some odd reason. She got some text and now she was totally drunk with happiness. I mean seriously. She became completely unaware that people were starting to enter the mall. And I was scared that people like Leom or Jack would start to show up. I just couldn't bare to talk to Leom right now. And Jack would only ask questions about why I left my own party so early. The only person I wouldn't mind showing up would be Kim. She was practically my sister now. And I know that she could give me more advice than Mrs. Never-had-her-heart-broken over here. And to tell you the truth, I needed Kim right now. I needed another girl with me. Someone else to help me get my mind off Leom.

After signing in with Rudy, which took longer than I thought it would, we headed back to our car.

"Oh, Macy can you wait here for like two minutes?" Suddenly asked Cassie.

"Sure. Why?"

"I really, really have to go to the bathroom."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier."

"Because I didn't have to go earlier."

"Just go fast." With that Cassie ran off as fast as she could. A minute later I heard footsteps coming up behind me. "Cassie that was fas..." I turned around and stopped mid sentence. Standing behind me was none other that Stacy Turner. She was flashing me a fake smile.

"Macy!" She exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise to see you." She ran up to me and hugged me. But the hug lasted a little to long. Suddenly she began to whisper in my ear. "You never had a chance with Leom." I pushed her away.

"What?!"

"You heard me. You never had a chance with Leom." A horrified look plastered itself onto my face.

"What are you talking about?" Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them. Not in front of her. I wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Leom told me himself. He was only using you to make me jealous." she crossed her arms and got really close to my face. "He never even liked you in the first place." Suddenly I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop them. Then I ran. As fast as I could.

**Cassie's POV**

I was walking back from the bathroom when I saw Macy. She was running out of the mall, tears falling down her face. I looked over from where she was standing. My face cringed. It was Stacy Turner. What had she done to her.

"Hey!" I yelled at Stacy. She turned to look at me. "What did you say to her?" She didn't answer at first, only smiled devilishly.

"I only told her what I thought she should know."

"And what was that?"

"Only the fact that her and Leom didn't work out. She was such a crybaby about it. I'm not surprised Leom broke up with her." I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand and... SLAP. the sound echoed through out the mall.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Cassie back off. Why did you just hit Stacy?" Anger surged through me.

"Look here Leom," I said getting right up into his face. He was now suddenly taller than me by an inch. So I had to look up. "I don't care if you're dating her and she's your girlfriend. I want you to keep her away from Macy. And as long as your with her you need to stay as far away from Macy as you can too." I backed away and began to run in the direction Macy had just run off in. "Macy!" I called. God knows how far she could have gotten by now.

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry if it's kind of short. I ****was going top add more but I wanted something to start me off for the third chapter. I might also update The Prince & The Poper so look forward to that. Well type to you later.**


	3. Hello There!

**Unknown POV**

Can you imagine, walking down the street, and then all of a sudden a crying angel runs straight into you. Then you get a closer look and that angel is not an angel, but very close to one, instead is the prettiest girl you will ever meet in tears. Well that's what happened to me. This girl really looked like a fallen angel as she buried her head into my shirt. Suddenly I had the erg to protect this girl, and beat the crap out of whoever did this to her. Her hair fell around her shoulders in golden curls. Her blue floral shirt made her eyes stand out. She wore tan colored skinny jeans, and vintage looking heals. Her outfit only made her look prettier, and I'm a dude. Finally she stopped crying. And as if she just realized what she was doing, she gasped and stepped back. Wiping her eyes from any left over tears, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's okay." I said back. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I told a crying girl to go cry into someone else's shirt." She giggled a little, still wiping her eyes.

"I'm Macy."

"I'm Carter. Nice to meet you Macy."

"Nice to meet you too Carter."

"So where you headed?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"Well why don't you come with me? We can go and get frozen yogurt. But I have to warn you, it's in the mall, and from what I saw, that seems to be the direction you just came from."

"It's okay. I'd love to get some frozen yogurt." And with that we began to walk towards the mall.

"So," I began. "Is it okay for me to ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you crying?"

"Well you see, I used to live here a couple of years ago. But then I went back to New York, a.k.a. where I lived before, with my best friend. We both went to a gymnastics school there. That'a where we met."

"And what does this have to do with the reason why you were crying?" I joked. She gave me a sarcastic look.

"I'm getting there." She continued. "Well while I lived here I ended up going out with my best friends brother. The one who I went to New York with. Listen to me, I'm reciting Victoria Justice songs. Well anyway, I just got back a few days ago. And the thing is I hadn't really talked to my boyfriend while I was in New York, so when I got back I found out that he was now suddenly dating my most mortal enemy. So in other words I got dumped without even being dumped. But I was crying because I had just exchanged some unfriendly words with my most mortal enemy."

"Ohh." I said. "That's rough."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well anyway, I'm trying to get over him, but it's really hard since well he's my best friends brother, and well he's kind of everywhere."

"How can you say that he's everywhere."

"Because I happen to be staring at him right now." She said pointing to someone sitting in a booth at the frozen yogurt place. This dude had brown hair and wore normal clothes for a dude. He was sitting with another girl. He didn't seem to notice Macy yet. I looked over and found that she was trying to hide her face under her hand.

"Should we go somewhere else?"

"No, it's fine here. It looks like their leaving any way. We found a booth on the other side of the room and sat down. Everything seemed to be going fine until a voice broke through the other conversations in the place.

"Macy! Hey Leom look, it's Macy. What a coincidence running into you here." Instantly I saw Macy flinch. I looked over at This Leom guy, as he looked over in our direction. When he saw me with her, I swear for a second I say a flash of hurt, awkwardness, and sadness go through his eye. And then to make the situation even worse. The girl he was with decided to drag her over and sit him down right next to us.

**Kim's POV**

So here's what happened. I was walking down the street when I ran smack dab into Cassie. Her read locks bouncing as she almost fell, and I just barely caught her. She was breathing hard. But I was't sure if that had been caused by the fact that she had just run into me or something else.

"Cassie is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Macy?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Yes but I can't tell you why."

"It has to do with Leom, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Please, I knew how crazy they where about each other. When you and Macy left and they didn't keep in touch, Leom was heartbroken. After constant attempts, and failures, of Stacey trying to ask Leom out he finally said yes. They've been dating ever since. I just knew that when Macy got back that Everyone would be full of mixed emotions." I began to rub my head. That explanation had taken alot out of me.

"Hey Kim are you okay."

"No." I admitted, sitting down on a nearby bench. "It's Jack."

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. Jack is so perfect and I'm me. I'm beginning to question why he choose me."

"Oh come on Kim. Don't think like that. You and Jack were made for each other."

"I really hope so. I love Jack, I really do. So I don't want him to disappoint him in the end."

"There is no way you could do that."

"Well, about Macy, what's happened."

"Well Macy ran off from the mall, and she's not in the apartment. I'm really starting to get worried."

"Maybe she went back to the mall."

"Why would she do that?"

"People do crazy things for love."

"I guess." And with that we ran towards the mall.


End file.
